My Sweet Prince
by AngelTalion
Summary: Lucius shares the story of his love and life with Severus. As well as their mutual progression to the dark side, and how Severus was the cause of his change of heart. Lucius' POV. Rating is due to slash and cursing,no descriptive sex. SLASH MalfoySnape


Title: My Sweet Prince (1/1)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The people all belong to JKR. The song belongs to who ever wrote it and Placebo.

Rating: strong PG-13 or soft R; for swearing and a bit of M/M non graphic sex referencing.

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Feedback: YES PLEASE! This is my first ever HP fic and I could REALLY use the encouragement to write more!

Author's Note: >> >> represents the passage of time. **_Bold Italicized _**words are song lyrics.

>> >>

**_Never thought you'd make me perspire_**

**_Never thought I'd do you the same_**

**_Never thought I'd fill with desire_**

**_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed_**

I noticed him right off. How could I not. He was a thin frail looking first year. Stringy black hair hung in his eyes, doing everything to hide his face and nothing to hide his large hooked beak of a nose. I knew we'd never travel in the same circles. So it wasn't really a problem that he was ugly and that he had a horrid attitude. I put him from my mind.

In fact it wasn't until nearly six years later, half way through my sixth term that I really noticed him again. My parents were traveling the America's and I was spending Winter Holidays at the school. I had gotten board playing wizards chess with a Ravenclaw acquaintance who was also stuck here. The Hogsmead week end was days away, it was too cold to enjoy the out doors, and being alone in my dorm room had become tiresome. So I settled into a leather sofa, propped my feet up as I had been taught not to do and opened a dark spells book preparing to enjoy myself when I noticed him limp into the room. He'd gotten tall, very tall. His hair was long down his back now, and he appeared to be bleeding. He also seemed to have something...

"Do you have raw egg in your hair... and please tell me that is mayo." I sat up sneering at the boy who was a year younger but just as tall as I was.

I could see Severus balk, obviously shocked to see the Slytherin Prince approaching him. He'd had a run in with Potter and Black coming from the Library where he had been studying. The the next brew was a particularly tricky one he was determined to get right. Evidentially Black and Potter were on their way to find Lupin and instead found a lone Snape and no professors.

To this day I have no idea where the condiment and egg came from, but I helped him to the showers as he had a sprung ankle. Then immediately called Madam Pomfrey. When he was freshly washed, before he added the potion to keep it from drying or stinking during brewing, Severus' hair shone like a raven's wing. It was a lovely dark ebony that Potter could only dream of achieving, so perfect and soft like strands of silk. That was when I noticed Severus and began spending time with him, getting to know the brilliant dangerous mind behind those fathomless black eyes.

Less then a week later during break Severus had been locked out side in the snow for hours with out his wand. How Potter and Black got his wand I still don't know. Severus ended up with a bad cold. High fever and chills. Due to the lack of students Severus had some how managed to get Madam Pomphry to allow him to stay in his own bed. Now we know the reason he had been given reprieve was the full moon. I stayed with him worried as his illness got worse. Three days later after having taken his own potions, he was 100 better and returning from a shower when I saw him enter the room in not but a towel around his waist. He was beautiful. His hips were slim, his arms wiry as was his surprisingly well muscled torso and though he was pale his skin seemed to hold an off olive color naturally. I'm not sure how I got up or how I ended up with him in my arms. I only remember kissing him and taking him repeatedly until the night my house mates returned. We spent a lot of the time we weren't in bed together talking. He told me his secrets and I kissed away his pains. We all knew of course that he was a bastard, there were no Snape's in the wizarding world. Our families knew every one, even those not worth knowing. His mother had been the scion of her family, a great pure blood family. But caught with out her wand she had been attacked by a muggle man who raped her and left her pregnant. He told me about how he wished he had been given her maiden name and how his grandfather would call him their Half Blood Prince. It was then I started referring to him as my Sweet Prince, my Shadow, my Severus. Returning to classes felt odd that year, and very lonely. I wanted to still be in bed with Severus, who I had not been able to get a moment alone with since my dorm mates returned. The morning brought with it a trip to the great hall for breakfast. Severus was walking toward me and my friends and my pulse raced. No one knew, no one had any idea I fancied blokes, that Severus was the one I was dipping my wick in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nott sneered.

"Go on you ugly fucker... get out of here. That seat is reserved." McNare shoved Severus away from where he was going to sit next to be, between him and myself, in Narcissa's traditional spot.

"Ugly little Bastard... you don't belong at this end of the table... hell you don't even belong in this house. Go on! Get away from here, before I move you." Bellatrix growled at my beautiful Shadow. And I sat in a state of almost shock at their response to him. Severus looked at me his face a mask but his eyes... his eyes said so much. I could see his hurt, his confusion, his anger at me and yet I did nothing. I sat and allowed my friends to be force him away from me. After that morning he didn't approach me again.

Every day I thank the fates that in my seventh year Severus had been permitted to attend N.E.W.T level class for potions and paired with me by order of our professor. He was there so he could sit the potions N.E.W.T. and apprentice the next year. The time the class required us to spend together mad it was easy to rebuild a friendship and much easier for me to wield my power over my friends bringing Severus into our powerful group. Allowing me to keep him close. Before the holidays even rolled back around Severus was back in my bed.

>> >>

**_Me and the Dragon can chase all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember_**

I'd never loved my wife as much as when she gave me Draco. Severus agreed to become his God-Father and spent all of his free time at the Manor with us. He had easily become a devoted God-Father and Narcissa didn't mind his presence as he kept both Draco and I busy. Allowing her to be free to shop, attend parties, and be adored by her public. She spoiled and doted on Draco, but she was far from being a true presence in his life. Severus finished his apprenticeship and schooling to become the youngest Gold Standard Potions Master in Wizarding England's history. Draco grew, he became everything I loved about myself and my Sweet Prince. He was clever, able to help Severus with non lethal potions at 5 years old. Able to brew a few before he was eight. His magic was strong and deadly. He'd could preform the Cruciatus Curse by seven and took great pleasure in making sure the elves obeyed his every order. Severus adored my son. My Prince often doted upon the boy, allowing Dragon to sleep in our bed when ever he asked. Teaching him spells, potions, reading to him for hours until Dragon would fall asleep.

He started to spend days on end away and then would return to me. Each time he was away longer and longer and I became suspicious. He wrote less and less when he was away. So finally I fallowed him and he lead me to some sweet muggle born girl's home. She had no idea that he was mine. Or that he deserved better then her. Her's was the first life I had ever taken. But three weeks after he lead me to her house and I watched her touch him and cook for him. After watching her play house with my Shadow, I killed her and had the body done away with and a suit case of her things. A letter was left telling Severus she had run off with a muggle boy her parents approved of. He returned looking torn apart, and sodden from the pouring rain outside. I opened my arms and and hugged him tightly. He spent the next six weeks at the Malfoy Manor. He admitted the dalliance with the chit to me, and I graciously forgave him. The time with Dragon and I seemed to bring him back to life.

**_My Sweet Prince  
You are the One_**

"I love you Severus. So very much." He purred into his ear one night as we lay on the sofa before the fire. Dragon on the floor reading to us. A story he'd made up himself, about a baby dragon and his Daddy and Papa who would kill to protect their sweet baby. I knew then how true the story was, that Severus would kill for Dragon if required.

**_My Sweet Prince  
You are the, One_**

We made love later that same night, after tucking out baby dragon into his bed, on the carpet. The fire making his skin glow tan and red. "I would kill for you." I told him that night with sincere honesty. He'd looked into my eyes as I thrust into his body and at that moment I knew, that he knew what I had done. He just nodded and closed his eyes. I felt no remorse. I allowed him to cry his tears for the stupid girl. Now he knew, he belonged to me, with me with our Dragon.

>> >>

**_Never thought I'd have to retire  
Never thought I'd have to abstain  
Never thought all this could back fire_**

"Your pet..." He hissed at me. My Dark Lord, his furious red eyes bore into me. "Has been less then successful." I shuddered. Severus had failed repeatedly to get anything valuable on Dumbledore for us. He had failed to help us capture Harry Potter. He had failed to protect our Dragon from that insufferable boy as well. I had watched Riddle go from a brilliant wizard, a leader in a movement that meant so much to my peers and I, and become a mad man. As obsessed with muggles as that meddling band of do gooders, the Order of the Phoenix.

"My Lord, Snape is ever loyal. I have my spy's in the school. They tell me how he try's always to carry out your plans. To get Potter alone long enough to flew him away. Always he is accompanied. By those Gryphendore's..." I sneered at the merest thought. "He suffers greatly at the knowledge he has so greatly displeased you." I promised knowing how susceptible Voldemort was to flattery. "He is not near the great wizard you are my Lord. Though he has the talent for potions, he is not the great mind you are. And he has no head for strategy." Silently I vowed to repeat all of these things to my Sweet Prince in opposite if I could get him alone long enough. "Remember my Lord though he has pure blood in him, he is only a half blooded wizard." I tsked sadly as if it was some how my beautiful Severus' fault he was the product of a muggle's violent rape of his mother.

"Yes... well..." Voldemort sneered and turned to holler at Wormtail who was trying to sneak to the back of the room. He too had upset the Dark Lord, though it was something trivial we all laughed as the slimy little rat was torchered and abused for his Lord's amusement. I tried not to think of how easily that could have been Severus.

I went to the school as soon as I could that night intending to warn my Sweet Prince of our Lord's anger and suspicion. I learned that night of Severus' true allegiance. That he was working for Dumbledore. That was the last time I'd kissed him. It has been months now, with little more then conversation passing between us. Still I have kept his secret. How can I be the thing that kills him. When I would still kill for him?

When I had urged him to fallow me into the Death Eaters. He had a hatred for muggles as one stole his mother's virtue and sanity. Taking from him the only parent he'd ever had and leaving him with the shell of a woman who either didn't recognize him or worse abused him physically and verbally. I never took into consideration that Severus had no taste for muggle abuse and though he hated he had never killed before. I thought because I was there it could keep him loyal to the cause.

>> >>

**_Close up the hole in my vein_**

"WHAT were you thinking? You could have killed yourself, you nicked a vein!" Severus growled at me. I'd gotten drunk, I missed him and some how my mark seemed to be the cause of it all. So I attempted to remove it myself. Severus who was coming to check on Dragon saw the blood and rushed to my aid. If it hadn't been for him I would have died that night. If he hadn't been such a great healer Voldemort would have killed me as soon as he saw the scars on his mark. But Severus, my brilliant beautiful Prince left no visible scars and did better then kill for me, he helped me live.

>> >>

**_Me and my valuable friend can fix all the pain away_**

Severus screamed. I shuddered an he screamed again writhing in pain. Where the HELL was that boy! I would personally gouge out his eyes. I grit my teeth as I watched Bellatrix and Voldemort miss use my poor misguided Prince. His betrayal had been discovered. They were dragging his death out, both a deliverance and a painful disaster. I had been forced to humble myself to that teen aged brat. I gave up my Master's every secret to that bumble headed fool, who had faked his death and his Boy Wonder. They had saved my Dragon and attempted to save my Sweet Prince. I needed their help to end this before he was nothing.

>> >>

**_So before I end my day  
Remember_**

"Please... just help me save him... I have told you everything. When he plans to attack. How he plans to attack. Where he is. He will kill Severus soon. Dumbledore, Albus... if you truly care about his well being then you must act quickly." My words had stared in a demanding growl and slowly trickled to a harsh whisper of desperation. "It has been weeks. Are you waiting for him to kill Severus before you attempt to save him?" I had no idea how he had managed to stay alive and sane this whole time. The Longbottom's had cracked so soon under Bella's maniacal pleasure in torcher, Severus was proving her greatest challenge, and she was quickly getting angry with.

When I returned to the den, Severus was out of his cell and in the middle of the room on the floor again, bleeding, bruised, and burnt with proud refusal in his eyes. He looked at me, and I recognized that look. That hurt and betrayal. It was the same look as when I had let my friends kick him around after that holiday in my sixth year. I looked away first, desperate to put ice water back in my veins. Severus had 'killed' Dumbledore for Draco then sent him off into hiding. Not even I knew where, and he could not say as a fidelus charm had been preformed to protect my wife and our child. Severus didn't even know the name of the secret keeper. In saving our son, he had outed himself as a spy. I vowed to do what ever I could to protect him and our family.

**_My Sweet Prince  
You are the One_**

As I listened and watched them cut, beat, and crucio him it all flashed before my eyes. Touching him...

_**My Sweet Prince  
You are, the One**_

Kissing him...

_**You are the One**_

Caressing him...

_**You are the One**_

Holding him...

_**You are the One**_

Killing for him...

**_Never thought I'd get any higher_**

I remembered the first time he whispered that he loved me...

_**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**_

I remembered how crazed I was at his betrayal of our relationship...

**_Never thought all this could back fire_**

I remembered introducing him to Riddle and standing by proudly as he received his Dark Mark.

**_Never thought you'd go break the chain_**

I remembered the instant I realized he'd switched sides and left me behind...

**_Me and you baby..._**

I remembered my desperation to save him when he turned up after Dumbledore's death and I knew he was going to be found out...

**_Used to flush all the pain away_**

I have started going to him in secret. I give him water, potions, attempt to heal him enough to keep him alive until they come to kill Voldemort, but neither of us says anything...

**_So before I end my day  
Remember_**

Nightly I leave him alone in the dungeons and go to my rooms... where I sleep and dream, remembering everything of our love...

**_My Sweet Prince  
You are the one_**

Seeing him after an attack, or prank by Potter and his friends...

**_My Sweet Prince  
You are the One_**

Sneaking him into my bed after the dorm was fast asleep and the head of house had done her rounds...

_**You are the One**_

The first time I put Draco into his arms and the tears in his eyes as I did so...

_**You are the One**_

The day he became Draco's God-Father how gently he'd preformed the spell and how honestly he'd spoken the words...

_**You are the One**_

The first time Draco interrupted one of our nights of love making and how Severus had insisted Dragon be permitted to sleep with us...

**_You are the One_**

Rushing down the stairs to the potions lab when I'd felt rather then heard the rumble from below, only to find he and Draco laughing as they threw tiny bottles of Earth Shakes at the floors...

**_You are the One_**

The night I killed his mud-blood whore of a witch...

_**You are the One**_

The night he accepted what I'd done for him with out accusation, fear, or even upset...

_**You are the One**_

The way be moans and hisses under my touch, to his most sensitive part, his belly button...

**_You are the One_**

The way he writhes and screams under the spells and curses of Voldemort, that one wakes me in a cold sweat, and I realize it is not a dream, Severus is screaming...

**_My Sweet Prince_**

I rush in nothing but pajama bottoms to the lower level, there I found Voldemort and Bellatrix with bloodied knifes and my Sweet Beautiful Bloodied Prince on the floor gasping for breath. I point my wand and before either of them can react I screamed the spell, and Bellatrix Black Lestrange collapsed dead to the marbled floor. Voldemort screeched like a bird of prey and attacked pulling his own wand. For the first time in my life I was sorry to see my son. And I panicked fear ripping through me as I realized Voldemort could kill both Severus and Draco for what I had just done. The doors had burst burst open and he was standing with the Terrific Trio all three pointing their wands and as one they attacked each throwing a different curse. Granger froze him. Weasley called his wand and gave it to Harry. Draco threw the crucio at him with vicious pleasure. Then Potter approached the fallen man with grim determination and when Draco ended the spell Harry spat on the darkest wizard known to the world, snapped his wand and killed him. It was over and I could hardly believe it had been so simple.

_**My Sweet Prince**_

Resting Severus' head in my lap I whispered words of love and tenderness. Desperately trying to get Severus to hold on, to wait for a medi-wizard. When I was finally released from custody given reprieve from trial as I had been helpful in orchestrating the down fall of the Dark Lord. I apperated from the Ministry Hall strait to St. Mungo's where Severus was still recuperating. My Prince had undergone numerous crucio curses thus was slow to heal as certain potion couldn't yet be administered. They said part of his soul had been lost breaking him a bit I didn't care as long as my Sweet Prince was alive. Entering the room I looked over to the bed, "Severus?" I smiled as I saw Severus' eyes open. "My Sweet Prince..." I pulled him into my arms and vowed never to let him go again. "You are the one, I want to spend my life with. Me and the Dragon can chase all the pain away." I whispered and kissed Severus.


End file.
